may and the wonka gum,
by Lucylynn loud
Summary: characters may lee marie sally lilo amethyst dw molly muffy becky Eileen violet sadness joy disgust neesha Sadie mavis Kimberly eliza sarah angelica vendetta gina giant deema raven starfire terra regan cleo Stacey Madison mandy
1. Chapter 1mantha

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2 may 's german behavior

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3 amethyst's meltdown

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4 mantha's army

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5 adventure of zombies

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6 eliza and sadness

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	7. Chapter 7 lunchtime

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8 emily

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	9. Chapter 9 dw and lilo

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10 new girl

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11 wonka gum revenge

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	12. Chapter 12 side effects of the gum

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13 skin changing

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	14. Chapter 14 destructor is sally

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	15. Chapter 15 may possessed

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	16. cha cha slide

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	17. Chapter 17 thriller dance

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	18. Chapter 18 coraline and lee

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	19. Chapter 19 zombie effects

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	20. Chapter 20 eliza's green eyes

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	21. Chapter 21 choosing the destructer

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	22. Chapter 22our zombie videos

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	23. Chapter 23 teardrops

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	24. Chapter 24 new friends

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	25. Chapter 25 medusa's cave

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	26. Chapter 26 exorcism of may

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	27. Chapter 27 may head spin demonic

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	28. Chapter 28 may spider walk

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	29. Chapter 29 may's eye blue to green

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	30. Chapter 30 priest

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	31. Chapter 31 asking may questons of mantha

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	32. Chapter 32 may screaming in possession

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	33. Chapter 33 if i wasn't so small song

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	34. Chapter 34 sally ragdoll

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


	35. Chapter 35 may's end of possessed

Bye-Bye Fluttershy by Gene_Roddenberry

* * *

The Beginning

Bye-Bye, Fluttershy

MidnightCandyBar

OUR PROMISE TO YOU, THE CONSUMER

We believe in quality of any book or paper work, be it electronic, duotronic, or isolinear. So here at Equestrian Publishing Co.™, we strive to make any purchase the best purchase. If you are not completely satisfied with this or any EPC product, please return the title page, along with your name and address to: Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

© 2012 by MidnightCandyBar

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form without written permission from Equestrian Publishing Company, P.O. Box 38701, Canterlot, Equestria.

Canterlot Archives Catalog Card Number:

47-17014

CSBN 41701-D1855

This book is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any ponies, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

Printed in Canterlot.

12 AZ 1

Dedicated to our royal Goddesses

Fluttershy slowly totted down a dirt road. She was happy, her tummy full of cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. The stress of taking care of all her animals (and putting up with Angel) had given her a lot to think about. So, in order to combat what may throw her into a severe depression, she treated herself to half a dozen cupcakes once a week.

She had put on a bit of weight, but she didn't mind. She just saw it as some extra padding. Fluttershy was going to Rarity's to try on a new dress. Rarity had heard that Photo Finish was coming back to Ponyville, and just knew that Fluttershy would be the one she wanted to see. Fluttershy reached the Carousel Boutique, timidly pushing the door open.

"Um...Rarity? I...I'm here..."

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity raced up to her, guiding her towards the dress display. "I've got everything ready!" Rarity pulled a dress off of a mannequin, helping Fluttershy tug it on. She looked Fluttershy up and down, frowning slightly.

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, um...What is it, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"The dress is a bit...tight..." Rarity commented as Fluttershy took the dress off. When Fluttershy was finished, Rarity studied her closely, especially paying attention to her midsection and underbelly. "Fluttershy, you're...you're...um..." Rarity trailed off, not quite knowing how to put it.

"I'm what?' Fluttershy asked.

"Um...How do I put this gently?...Fluttershy, you're a bit...plump."

"Plump?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Well, dear...don't take it personally, but...There are no fat models." Rarity said, pulling out a glossy copy of "Equestrian Style".

"F-fat?" Fluttershy repeated again, this time with an edge of hurt in her voice. Rarity laid the magazine in front of her, opening it.

"Just look at this." Rarity showed her. Fluttershy flipped through the pages, each one plastered with mares dressed in gaudy outfits.

"But they're all so...skinny." Fluttershy said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Rarity nearly shouted. "Skinny sells!" she stared Fluttershy in the eyes. "If you want to be a model you need. To be. THIN."

"O-okay..." Fluttershy said. "But how would I do it?"

"First of all, you mustn't eat too much. Make sure to stop once your hunger subsides. Drink plenty of water. Cut down on your hay and apples." Rarity paused. "...and remember, you can never be too thin."

"But what about...Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as Rarity practically pushed her out the door. When Fluttershy was standing on the stair, Rarity mentioned,

"Oh, and Fluttershy? Make sure to give up that...cupcake habit of yours."

Fluttershy solemnly walked back to her cottage, she laid in her bed, thinking. She knew that Rarity only wanted what was best for her, and only wanted her to succeed. Fluttershy fell asleep, leaving Rarity's words to seep into her thoughts.

In the morning she gave all of her animals food before fixing breakfast for herself. She took out a bowl and filled it with hay, placing it on the table. Next, she grabbed a shiny red apple freshly picked from Sweet Apple Acres. Lastly, she filled a cup full of crisp, clear water, sitting down to eat. Then she remembered what Rarity had said. "Cut down on your hay and apples. Make sure not to eat too much." Instead of eating a full breakfast, Fluttershy nibbled on the hay, took two small

bites of the apple, and gulped down the water. She disposed the rest, ignoring her stomach when it growled, full of gnawing hunger. She looked in the mirror and sighed, whispering Rarity's dangerous words.

"You can never be too thin."After gazing at her reflection for ten minutes, Fluttershy washed the dirtied bowl before wishing her animal friends goodbye and quickly trotting down to the Carousel Boutique. She opened the door to see Rarity holding up several gems that ranged in color and shade, trying to determine which would look best on her latest masterpiece. Rarity turned towards her and greeted,

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. What can I do for you?"

"Rarity! I took your advice! Today for breakfast I only ate two bites of an apple and just a little hay! I'm still hungry, but that'll pay off later when everypony sees how wonderful your dresses look!" Fluttershy said with Pinkie Pie levels of excitement. Rarity frowned at this statement.

"Um...Fluttershy...That's not quite what I meant when I said what I did..."

"Well...What did you mean then?" Fluttershy asked, back to her timid self

"I...I meant that you should maybe cut your apples to just one or two a day, not starve yourself like that!" Rarity said.

"But...But I thought that by eating less that would make me lose weight faster!" Fluttershy objected.

"Fluttershy, listen...You need to eat a balanced diet! That's what leads to weight loss!" Rarity said.

"That will never lead me to lose enough weight in time for the fashion show!" Fluttershy cried. "Rarity...I just want you to be happy."

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity shouted. "I'm sorry that I made that horrid remark yesterday. You're perfectly fine the way you are!"

"N-no..." Fluttershy whispered. "Y-you were right. I am too FAT." she said sadly.

"Oh, Fluttershy...I..." Rarity started, but got cut off.

"No...Just...I...I need to do this. If not for you, then for myself." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, don't do this to yourself..." Rarity pleaded.

"I'm going to do it, whether you like it or not. Then everypony will know that Fluttershy is not FAT!" Fluttershy ran out of the Carousel Boutique in tears. Rarity watched her go before leaning against a wall.

"What have I done?"


End file.
